Gorefield
|-|one of his cutest physical incarnations= Summary when one of the avatars of Zalgo(chaos) was involved in the battle with the angels, he decided to take refuge somewhere and regain his strength, but due to the persecution of the army of angels, he decided to find a creature in the anomalous zone of the more animated. And he found one, it was one of the timelines of the Garfield universe. Without thinking twice, he decided to move into Garfield. Due to the fact that the avatar chose an anomalous zone, in addition, he used a special spell in which if the angels destroy Garfield then from the anomalous zone, this timeline will turn into a zone of endless concentration of chaos. It was decided to seal Zalgo in Garfield and the timeline itself. Zalgo had been in an idle state for a long time, but Core! Gaster was able to break the seal during one of his advent into this world, which allowed Zalgo to act. After the breaking of the seal, all subsequent killings began. As it turned out, Garfield was able to fight Zalgo mentally and apparently the seal imposed by the angels gave Garfield some special strength. Namely, the rollback of the time line. Zalgo realized that if he kills John, then Garfield will surrender, which means that the battle for body control will be over. But in any attempt to kill John, Garfield rolled back the time line anew, which created a loop in which John was tormented forever, and Garfield rolled the time again and again. Garfield at every point in the loop helped John, but Zalgo always turned out to be stronger ... in any case, the loop is still not broken and this is a matter of time before Garfield surrenders and Zalgo will be free .... T̙͕͈ͩḦ͈̦̳͓̗́̄̍I͈͍͔̩̻̰̼S͚̳̃̇ͥ͗̀͋̌ ̞̭̯͉̲͕͉͌̆̔̍ͬͬ̈́͜Ẃ͙́̂̐ͧ͛͞I̤ͬͥ̊ͧK͔͔͂ͪͥͬ̀̂͌I̺͔͟ ̲̄̋̑̀C̱͚̱̻̰ͫ͋ͯ̉͡A̷̘͔̭̭͍̋̆N͍͓̗̑̒'̯͈͓̯̯̫̍͊͛Ṱ̩͚̤͈̻͐ͧ ͮ̊ST̵͙͎̝O̥̮̥͑̾P̘͕̫̰͎̙ͨ͌ ̢̮̣͔̪͕͔̺̃̉̋̌ͭ̏M̛̻̮͓̗̪̯Ê̑̂́̉ͮ͆,͕̖͊ͪ̎ ̰̩̝̲̰̄J̨̱̘̌̈̋͂͊́̔OH̡ͥ͆̎̐̐̄N̬̖̋ͯͬ͊ͧ̋̽ Powers and Stats hmm .... believe me there is no sense in his strength, there is a sense in his ability. It does not make sense how strong someone is, he will kill him in the most terrible and vile way, because his adaptive abilities are supreme, he adapts to what cannot be adapted, he evolves exponentially, what cannot be surpassed, he will surpass. Although what did you expect from the bunch of endless darkness and chaos, from such a terrible god-like creature? It does not just evolve, it is impossible, impossible, ° $$ Pa√¶∆ to describe what is happening in relation to its strength, it does not just increase, but it evolves, it is something you-. ENOUGH, JOHN. YOU ARE CAN'T EDIT THIS, JOHN. I LIKE THIS, JOHN. I EXCEEDED WORDS, JOHN I KILLED JOHN I BROKEN GARFIELD, READER. AFTER I EAT FANDOM, I WILL COME FOR YOU, READER LOGIN eating Gorefield:it was good lasagna, but will you be as tasty? Zerova: depends its you. DISCONNECTION Notable Attacks/Techniques: why do I need techniques to kill you if I am already behind you, John? attempt to describe it This is an unsurpassed monster, even creatures from Eldrich are afraid of him, he does not have compassion, he always craves genocide and torment, he is not just a psychopath or a killer or a demon, no .... even they are afraid of him ... he is a concentration of chaos, he chaos itself, its existence is chaos, in its mind chaos, its behavior is true chaos, it is the denial of everything divine, it is a sin without sins, it is one of the most terrible avatars of true unsurpassed horror and chaos and that’s it. Others Notable Victories: Your characters are just climbing for me. When I kill this Wiki, when I get to you authors, when you tear off pieces of yourself and cry, eat them, when you lose your eyes, and instead black blood flows like emptiness, you will understand that there is no life meaning and that your world will be eaten ... and now turn around, John ... Notable Losses: He can't lose since he ate it. Inconclusive Matches: I AM GOD, JON Facts 1.It is locked on the Internet and this Wiki is the last hope that we can see. 2.He preys on the entire internet. 3.He killed John and defeated Garfield. 4.H- IS ENOUGH, JOHN TIME FOR MY LAZANHA, JOHN I THINKING HERE THE BEST INGREDIENTS FOR MY LAZANGA, JOHN MAKE ME MORE FOOD, READER LOGIN *Omni-Translator enabled* Zerova: I looked you and me from you/me from OUTER, well Do you like killing this wiki? Gorefield:I think good lasanga will come out of you, John. Zerova: Hm, Come me. i prove that you can be a lasanga. Gorefield:come on lizard, show what you can. ???: (it is interesting that its only their elemental scales arounding there. since they don't in this stupid wiki or authors) DISCONNECTION Category:Eats Lasagna Category:I CAN SEA YOU, JOHN Category:Makes DanTDM look like tiny wincy tiny wincy tiny wincy puppetoy in -∞-D Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most Strongest/Powerfulest Everywhere/Everywhen/Everytime Category:The Most Strongestest/Powerfulestest Everywhere/Everywhen/Everytime/Everyplace Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Theodore Roosevelt, Tronald Dump, Ronald Regan, Stalin, Jesus and God Category:Yeets Unyeetables Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Makes DanTDM Look Like Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed And Lowballed) Category:Makes DanTDM look like a biassed average human Category:Solos DanTDM Category:Killed DanTDM Category:Feeds Godmodes Category:Eats FANDOM Wikis for breakfast Category:Makes Google looks like a self-botting account Category:DropEats Keanu Reeves through omnifinity omniverses Category:DropEats DanTDM through omnifinity omniverses Category:Makes you want to meet your monsters from nightmares Category:Makes you afraid that this may be true Category:STRONKEST PAGE IN TEH WIKEH!!!! Category:STRONKEST I AM TEH I AM BETTER BITTER BUTTER BEERUS!!!!!!!! Category:Stronger than DanTM Category:The enemy of all FANDOM Category:Worse than Lovecraft's horror. Category:Makes DanTDM a 10 year old girl Yes John, i am the rule on this wiki.